Great Minds Think Alike
by Lizzy-Fan201488
Summary: My name is Kagome. I go to Shikon High (original, right?) I hated life, but hated it more when I met an obnoxious hanyou who does not care about anyone but himself. I should not care, right? Wrong. I tried to ignore him, but he kept following me and due to a little fight we had, we are now in each others bodies. How the hell am I going to pass being him and him, me?
1. New again

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha...sadly**

**Summary:** My name is Kagome. I go to Shikon High (original, right?) Everything was going great until I met an obnoxious hanyou who does not care about anyone but himself and his slutty girlfriend, Kikyo. I should not care, right? Wrong. I tried to ignore him, but being the stupid and retarded guy he is, he made us switch bodies, and until we find out how to fix it, I have to be him, and he has to be me. Life has never been this painful.

* * *

Buzz~~Buz~~zBuzz

*Slam*

I groaned as I picked my self up and out of my warm, comfy, soft bed and let the cold air hit me as I made my way across the room and into my bathroom before turning on the shower, stripping of my clothes, and climbing in. '_god, I do not feel like going to school today. Who the hell wants to go to school a month into the year after moving every six months for the past three years.'_ why should I go to school, I am super smart, my mom says it is for the _social __experience _but when we move every fucking minute, it is hard to make friends, enemies, or maintain a boyfriend. I tried it before with this guy named Hojo, it was alright, but it got a little out of hand when he thought I was taking him with me across the fucking world...he was a really big baka. My family always moves because of my mothers job. My grandfather takes care of me and my brother. He is like my dad, but old. My dad? he is a bastard. He left my family in the middle of a crisis because he was a coward and chose the easy way out. He keeps in touch a bit though. My mom is still in love with him and is thinking about asking him to come home the next time e calls. In my opinion, it is a bad idea, what is stopping him from leaving us again once he stays a bit and gets some money from my mom?

I shook my head trying to get my fathers face out of my head. He is a bastard and I need to stop thinking about him NOW. I exited the shower and got dressed into a neon purple under shirt with a black short sleeved shirt with rips in the rib area letting the colored undershirt peek threw. I also had on dark blue jeans and ankle heeled boots. I put on a long necklace for show and went to put on make-up and do my hair into a messy bun. When I finished, I made my way into the kitchen where my mother, brother, and grandpa were all talking.

"Morning" I said as I sat down at one end of the table.

"Good morning, darling, are you ready for your first day?" my mother asked a little too excited if you ask me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to some rotten school, not make any friends, ice myself out, and repeat the same process in a few months" I said sarcastically.

"Hun, about that, uh, you might be able to stay until you graduate high school at the end of the year." My mother said. Right when that sentence left her mouth, I gave her a big hug, thanking her, and setting out to make some new friends. That was when something hit me...

How the fuck do you make friends?

I shook off the feeling as I made my way to the gates of the school

"This is it" I said as I entered the parking lot. Parking my car, I walked inside and over the the main office for my information and schedule.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am here to get my schedule." I said. The women nodded and handed me a paper and a folder with some material and samples of what kind of lessons they were in the middle of and finished. I nodded in appreciation and turned to go to my lockers. When I got there, I twisted the lock and opened the locker. I looked inside. All my books were already put inside and some empty notebooks were placed inside as well. I took my mesenger-type bag and stuffed it inside and grabbed my books to my classes before shutting the blue mettle door closed and walking down the hall. On the outside I looked so calm, mellow, and not really caring aBout anything. While on the inside, I was begging for anybody to come and talk to me. I shook my head and scolded myself for getting lost in thought once again that day as I entered the slowly filling classroom.

I made my way to the teacher who was currently writing things on the big board in the front of the room.

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi and I am new, this is Algebra 2 right?" I asked. The elder women nodded. She looked like she was in her young 30's late 20's. She than told me to stay in the front of the room and turned to the now full and loud classroom.

"Class, please settle down. We have a new student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, why don't you tell us about yourself?" She asked me. I nodded,but on the inside was begging myself to say no.

"Well...um...my name is Kagome Higurashi. I uh... just moved here a few days ago and uh...I hope to have a good year" I said trying not to give anyone a reason to approach me.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything else, Kagome? Birthday? Favorites? Where you moved from?" Our teacher asked. I shook my head quickly. The last thing I wanted was for people to treat me like a freak after finding out how much I moved. I wanted to be a quiet person, not a freak.

"Well...alright, please sit in the back next to...Sango please raise your hand" The teacher said. (Thought it'd be Inuyasha right? :P)

"Here" I heard a girls voice say. I looked in the back of the room to see a beyond beautiful girl sitting next to an empty seat. I thanked the kamis it was next to a window for me to look out and daydream. When I sat down, the teacher began her lesson.

During the entire class, I simply looked out the window and thought about the school. It was nice as far as schools go, but let me tell you, I could sense some seriously fucked up vibes from some people in the room. I shook it off and continued to not give a damn about anything.

* * *

When the class was over, I picked up my stuff slowly, making sure I would not get caught up in the crowds in the hallways and made my way back to my locker before getting my history books. As I was putting my stuff away, I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Hay, Kagome, right?" I turned around to see that Sango girl looking at me with a soft look. I just nodded at her.

"I am Sango, if you forgot from class. I just wanted to ask you if you needed help finding any classes?" She asked. I was going to say no, but when I looked at my schedule, she grabbed it out of my hands and examined it carefully.

"OK, So, you have 1, 3, 5, and 7 with me. You have 2, 3, and 5 with my boyfriend Miroku. He is really nice, but don't go to close to him or he will touch you in places you don't want to get touched. You have 3, 5, and 6 with one of my friends girlfriend. Careful, she is a fucking bitch who rose from hell. And you have, 2, 4 ,5, 6, and 7 with my friend, Inuyasha, he has a rough outer layer and will try to push you away, but that is just him, once you get to know him, he will soften up and become more caring in his own way toward you." She said. I nodded.

"You don't talk much..is there a reason?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, just not a people person" I said.

"Again...reason?" She asked. I shrugged

"Just moved a lot, hard to make friends and easier to tone them out, it is not like I will be here a while" I said. _god, she is so into other peoples lives_

"Oh, how many times did you move?" She asked.

"I have been moving every 6 months since I was like 12" I said. _If she asks one more fucking question...I swear_

"Oh, I would ask another question, but I can tell you look ready to murder me if I do so...I will see you around OK?" she asked. I nodded. With that she turned and walked away. '_She seems chill, if I was here longer, I might make hr my friend' _ I thought as I made my way to the next class. When I entered, I had to introduce my self again, not really caring, I gave my name, nothing else. I sat down, but felt someone starring at me. I turned my head only to find two eyes starring at me intensely. I shot my head back around, confused as to why I am making such a big deal out of this. I get stares all the time, I am forever labeled as the new kid.

I tried not to look his way, but I did a few times only for a split second as I shot my head back. Even with those few milliseconds, I saw his face and, wow. His face is godly looking and his ears make me want to go up and grab them. '_Must be a hanyou_' I thought as I tried to focus on the lesson that was oblivious to the two of us up until a few seconds ago.

* * *

After class, I ran out of the classroom, not caring about the crowds and made my way to the lunch room considering I had lunch than. When I got there, I was greeted by a fowl smell coming from the kitchen and chose to just buy an apple and soda and sit outside. The lunch room was too crowded for my taste. I waited in line for about 15 minutes before leaving the hectic room and making my way down the halls and around back behind the school and siting under a rather nice and quiet tree with pink peddles falling off of it every now and than. As I sat there, I was grateful for the peace and quiet as I thought about my life if my dad did not leave and stayed with us. I would have friends, a happy family, and somewhere to call home, now, I dont know what home is anymore. People say it is with family, but when you rarely ever see half of them due to work and PIT101 (Priests in training 101...IDK if there is such a thing:P) you are worried you may never find out what it is.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sango coming over to me a little too excitedly. She along with two other people came and sat down with her next to me.

"Kagome, these are my friends, Rin and my boyfriend I mentioned, Miroku. If he touches you, I will pay you to knock him out." She said pointing to Miroku at the last part. I rolled my eyes but still said nothing. Sango caught this and tried to cheer me up.

"Kagome, I did not tell them, but Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Koga would not treat you any different with the knowledge of you moving in a few months. To be honest, Inuyasha is not that fond of people so he may not even try." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"How comforting, five people who wont care if I leave or not and someone who does not even give a fuck about me before we even met. How touching." I humphed and plugged my music into my ears.

"You know that is not what I meant. I mean, you don't have to worry about acting different around us because we already except you, and Inuyasha has not even excepted Koga, over here and they knew each other since 4th grade. Come on, I think with just a little bit of effort, we could be great friends."She begged. I honestly had enough so for the first time in my life, I gave in.

"Fine, but under a few conditions. One, No dating crap. I don't mind listening for hours on end about your love life, but if you try to make one for me, I will have your head on a stick. Two, if someone pisses me off, I am not reliable for any damage done to the person at fault, and three and most importantly, We need to ditch the rest of the day to go shopping." I said. Sango squealed and hugged me. I forgot what a great feeling the warmth of a hug could bring. Even if it was just temporary.

Just than, I heard a rather rude Keh sound coming from behind me. As I turn around, I feel like I am going to fall over, even if I am sitting.

"Oh, Kagome, this is Inuyasha. He is a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he is really awesome."She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright" I said trying to sound polite.

"Bitch" He mumbled under his breath, too bad I could hear him.

"What dod you just call me?" I asked getting pissed off that the one who could not stop starring at me was now trash talking me.

"A face job and getting a different hair due won't cut it Kikyo" He growled. I looked at him shocked. '_Kikyo...That name is familiar...but from where?'_

"What the hell? my name is Ka-go-me. Not Kikyo" I said getting pissed off.

"A new name too? Pathetic much?" He snapped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Stop denying it. You may have everyone else fooled, but I have my nose and you, are defiantly Kikyo" He yelled.

"Inuyasha, she is not Kikyo" Sango snapped. "They might be related, but Kikyo was never this nice." Rin added. '_That's it...'_ I thought

"Kikyo...Ritishi?" I asked quietly.

"Thanks for admitting it bitch, now I thought I got a restraining order on you!" He growled. _'How dare this bastard compare me to...her?'_

"You are a despicable bastard. Don't ever compare me to that slutty shit EVER again...got it?" I yelled. I than let the Miko inside of me take over and slap him with all my might.

"Bitch. Kikyo, you need to go back to the Mental institution...now!" Inuyasha said. I have had it by than.

"I don't know who you are, but to compare me to my slutty whore of a sister is beyond low. The next time you make an accusation, get all the facts. This time take a good sniff, dog-boy. We have similar scents, but obviously different. Trust me, if I were Kikyo, I would have tried to do much better than you too!" I yelled as I grabbed my soda and bag and walked away. _'What a complete Dick'_ I thought as I stormed off to the other side of school with less people. To be honest, Kikyo was not my biological sister. We were such close best friends a few years back that we considered each other sister, until my boyfriend cheated on me with her and left me to rot in a locked closet at school for a two whole days. I gave up on her a while ago, and than I find out she is stalking this guy and was sent to a mental institution after her parents found a room filled with creepy picture of him sleeping, walking, his room, some of his clothes and of him just any random day in class, in his car, and walking around. When i stopped thinking about that girl, I looked around to see where I was when I did, I could tell this part of the school was out of business, there was nobody here and a big tree was in the middle of a volley ball court that is surrounded by trees now. I walked up to the tree and noticed a scar on the front of it (Any guess what kind?:P) I than sat down and rested my back against it. The next thing I know, i am slowly drifting off into dream land...

* * *

"Wake up, oi, Wench, wake up" I heard a voice call me. When I opened my eyes, my eyes focused on a silver haired boy shaking me violently.

"What the hell do YOU want?" I asked already annoyed.

"I came lookin for ya' He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Sango made me come looking for you. You were gone for like an hour, it is already time for last period." He said.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Stupid wench, I just told you Sango sent me." He said dumbly.

"No, there is something else, you look like the kind of guy who does not take orders from other people, so I ask again...Why are you here?"

"I told you why. At first I thought you were just a bitch, but now I know you are a stupid bitch too!" He snapped.

The entire fight, neither of them noticed the pink tint the scar on the tree got.

"God why can't you just go DIE or something like that?" I yelled not caring who heard me.

"Sorry, Wench, but that is your role, I am simply here to make sure you do it correctly!" H e yelled at the same volume

Just than the scar turned a bright purple color and two purple lines shot out of the scar hitting both teen in the chest knocking them both out cold. Both of them collapsed on the ground as the scar turned back to normal.

* * *

**What is going to happen next?...**

**Tell me what you think, any ideas and stuff like that!**

**Also check out my other fanfictions on my profile page:)**

**-PH88**


	2. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!**

**Previously:**

_Just than the scar turned a bright purple color and two purple lines shot out of the scar hitting both teen in the chest knocking them both out cold. Both of them collapsed on the ground as the scar turned back to normal._

* * *

I opened my eyes to be greeted by a blinding light coming from the sun. _'What the hell?'_ I asked myself as I tried to remember what happened to me. '_Oh yeah, me and Inuyasha got in a fight...again when he came looking for me, than the last thing I saw was a purple light...what was that? Why didn't my Miko pick it up?'_ I asked myself as I sat up and rubbed my eyes only to scratch myself...

What the hell?

I looked at my hands only to be greeted with claws and some silver. _silver?_

I started to panic as I ran over to window and see my reflection. I let out a scream as in front of me stood the one man I could not stand

Inuyasha Takahashi

I looked behind me only to find my body still on the ground and asleep.

"Oh shit, Wake up..umm...wake up" I said. I saw myself stir before sitting up and looking at me. I saw my eyes grow wide and let out a loud scream.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded. I looked down at myself dressed in Inuyashas clothes and in his body. I looked at Inuyasha, only to see him in my body.

"How the hell should I know? I am not the one who caused this!" He said.

"Don't get pissed, but I did not do it either." I said starting to freak out.

"Why the hell can't I get pissed, you and me switched fucking bodies!" He yelled, I could seethe pink glow form around him.

"I am a Miko dumbass, if you get pissed without any training, you could purify me...or your body and make my soul and your body evaporate from the earth in seconds." I said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Alright fine, but what the hell can we do?" He asked a little calmer.

"I don't know, but do you think we should tell anyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but only Sango, Miroku and Rin. I do not trust wolf shit or his GF" He said. I nodded as we made our way back to the school. Luckily we might be able to catch them before the end of the day.

When we got to the parking lot, me and Inuyasha saw the three standing by the tree we had lunch at and looking worried.

"Sango" I shouted.

"Inuyasha, did you talk to her? you guys look fine now" She said to me. I was a little taken back by what she said to me but that remembered the fact that I was in fact Inuyasha at the moment.

"Um, about that..." I started.

"Me and Kagome switched bodies from a magic tree" Inuyasha cut me off. Sango, Miroku, and Rin's eyes went big.

"What!?" They asked all at the same time. I nodded.

"Prove it. This is not just something to get me back for what I said, right?" She asked looking at me. I looked at Inuyasha a little weird.

"Sango, how do you expect me to prove it?" I asked.

"What is the one reason Kagome did not want to befriend me?" She asked looking me in the eye.

"Simple. I move too much and I was worried it will have an impact on how people look at me and how I will act when I move again." I said. She looked at me and hugged me.

"What is it like in the body of a guy?" S he asked me. I only laughed

"Only you Sango" I said. She giggled.

"So what happened?" Miroku finally asked. I shook my head.

"The tree with a scar on the front glowed as we started to fight when you sent Inuyasha after me and than when I told him to die in a hole, the purple light shot me and him in the chest and the next thing I know, I was in his body." I said. Sango nodded.

"I know that tree. It is the tree of ages. In a way, it solves other peoples problems than when it thinks they solved it, the tree sends a strong energy and that night, or the next time the two people do not have control of their body. Be in unconsciousness or sleeping, they will switch back." She explained. Me and Inuyasha nodded.

"So you are saying we have to pretend to be each other until a fucking tree decides otherwise?" He asked. Sango Nodded.

"On the other hand, me and Kagome can hangout a lot now that she will be living with me and Sesshy." She said. I looked at Inuyasha as asking him to explain.

"Seshy is my half brother, Rin is his girlfriend, she will fill you in on the family tonight. Now, care to explain your family?" He asked me. I groaned.

"OK, but it is a long story. Call my mom, tell her you will be home late. Will your parents mind if I am out later?" I asked. He shook his head

"No they wont send em a text saying so and they wont care. But why?" He asked

"How long do you expect it will take to fit 17 years of my life to you well enough for you to live it. Same with you? Because it will definitely take longer than the drive to my house." I said as I dragged him to my car. I than grabbed my purse around his shoulder and grabbed my keys from it, and hopped in the drivers eat.

"Alright. Start." He demanded. I rolled my eyes, but did anyway.

"OK, childhood was normal. Friends, family all loved me. Used to be best friends with Kikyo, so close we considered each other sisters. We passed for em too because we look so alike, she did a lot of bitchy things to me when we were in grade school. I stayed clear of her since than, dropped touch with her when I found out she got sent to a mental hospital for stalking a guy she liked . Since middle school, I have been moving every six moths because of a debt my mom has to pay off which m bastard father left us with. He ditched us long ago. Even though he still calls, it is my mom who still loves him and wants him home, but it will never happen. My mom and grandpa are rarely home so I have to basically be a mother, father, and sister to my little brother, Souta. Sometimes his friends come over so I have to watch them too but nothing impossible. I get by and that is all there is to it. In summary, with the topic of my dad, refuse everything, act like you'd rather eat broken glass than talk to or about him and if my mom fantasizes about him, snap her out of it and you can be a little harsh with trying to make her realize he will never come back. Be nice but a big sister to Souta, so, act like you are in charge but enjoy getting under his skin at the same time too. How 'bout you? What is the life of the great Inuyasha Takahashi?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, Rin will fill you in on a lot, but in summary, My parents are laid back. Mom more than dad, but he is almost always away on business and when he is home he s strict but not to the point of needing freedom form the house, just the mild irritation. Brother, you better stay clear. He says retarded stuff to get under my skin and shit talks me cause I am not fully human or youkai. When he says shit like that just tell him some smart ass comment like 'go fuck yourself or something' or 'whatever you say fluffy' or if you don't want to, just ignore it or say Keh. My parents make a point of showing how often I say that so it is expected of me. And I also treat my mom much better than Sesshy or Rin. She is the only one who accepts me for me and not wishing for me to be completely human or Youkai. Anything else, ask Rin or text your own number since we are using each others phones. " He said. I nodded taking mental notes of each thing.

"Oh, speaking of phones, every week, either Wednesday or Thursday an unknown number will call, whatever you do, DO NOT answer it! I will take care of it, just do not answer it if it calls!" I said

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it is in the past that is in the middle of coming back and bitting me in the ass. My family does not know about it, so there is no way you will need to know about it and I refuse to explain my entire life to the tip of the point to you, especially when it is not needed. So, please, don't answer it. It will just come up as Unknown number." I said. He nodded and I thanked him before leaving the now empty parking lot of the school and dropping him off at home before going home to the Takahashi mansion. My eyes went big. _'How the hell does he manage to complain of a lifestyle like...this?'_ I thought as I pulled up to the driveway.

Rin almost instantly greeted me when I got out of the car. "OK so I told fluffy we are doing a project together so he wont get suspicious as to why we are talking so much." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fluffy?"

"Oh yeah, me and Inuyasha have a lot of nicknames for Sesshomaru. Fluffy is one of them." She said. I nodded. This was a lot to take in and I should get a lot of credit for not losing it.

"Ok, so what is the family like? And how do you know so much?" I asked. Rin sounded like she lived here.

"Oh, they are mostly laid back, I know so much because I live here. My parents died and the Takahashi's took me in and when Fluffy took a liking to me, their parents did not mind so here I am." She said. I looked at her like she was insane.

"If I get busted, you come down with me." Is all I said before walking inside the house only to come back out again.

"Which room is his?" I asked weakly. She laughed at me before nodding.

"Follow me." She said as she subtly guided me into his room before telling me to call Inuyasha for the rest of the details.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" I asked over the phone.

"Kagome? It is me." He said. "What's up?"

"I don't know, Rin told me to call you. I am sitting in your room now, she said she was going to talk to Shessomaru." I said, I heard him mumble a few cusses.

"Damn, ok, when it comes to Shessomaru, ignore whatever he says, say keh a lot and if there are any signs of danger...shit, you don't know that...just make sure Rin is always with you if you talk with him. Make sure you do not get alone in a room with him. Usually it is just some harsh comments, but rarely, he will cause physical pain, just, ignore him. Alright? Anything else?" He asked.

"Umm, I am fine, how bout you? What is it like at my fabulous home? I asked being sarcastic.

"Your mom is really nice, grandpa is a little crazy, brother is cool, he reminds me of my cousin when he visits. Why does your mom keep mentioning a Daisuki?" he asked. The line was silent for a few seconds.

"What did she say about him?" I asked, not wanting him to know whole was until I figure out what is going on.

"Not a lot, just asking the same questions over again, it was a little weird to be honest, like she was obsessed with him or something. Who is he?" he asked me. i could not believe this, mama knows how much I hate this topic, why bring it up?

"What kind of questions?" I asked worried and scared at the same time.

"Uh something about an offer and how I..well you should think it over." He said. I stood there frozen. '_how could mama do this.'_

"Kagome?" He asked.

"Say no!" I demanded.

"What?!" He asked sounding beyond confused.

"Say no to anything on the topic of Daisuki! If you know what is good for both of us you will listen to me!" I said. I did not want to deal with him right now...or ever.

"Anything else?" I asked wanting this conversation to be over.

"Uhh, your mom and grandfather are going to some meeting in new york so they told me they are leaving tomorrow moring, what do I need to do with Souta?" He asked.

"Umm, let him go over to his friends house if he asks, pretty simple, make dinner, wake him up for school and pick him up from school everyday. He gets a ride from his friends mom most of the time. Anything out of the blue happen, let me know. I will call you after dinner to see how your doing and to tell you if anything new happens." I said.

"Alright, remember what I said, keep clear of Shessomaru and call me if anything confusing or weird happens, ok?" He asked .

"Got it, g'night" I said before shutting my phone off and going downstairs to the dinner table where Izayoi, Inu-Taisio, Shessomaru, and Rin were waiting for me.

* * *

"Darling, what was taking you?" Izayoi asked. I panicked and chose to take a simple route out of this one.

"Miroku called" I said.

"Well, as I was saying, the night after tomorrow, my business partner is coming over for dinner and he is bringing his family with him. I expect you all to be on our beavior, especially the two of you." Inu-Taisio said looking at me and Shessomaru.

"Father, it is Inuyasha who has the mind and attitude of a mere six year-old." He said. I rolled my eyes and 'kehed' as Inuyasha told me to do and not get involved.

"Shesshy, thats mean, Inuyasha has done nothing to you" Rin said pouting.

"I am sorry, Rin, but it is true. This Shesshomaru will not sit here quietly while father insults my name by categorizing me with this filthy half-breed." He said. I still rolled my eyes and 'kehed' even though I wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the face.

"Shessomaru! He is your brother weather you like it or not! Stop treating him like he is the gum under your shoe." Izayoi said strongly.

"Of course mother." Shessomaru said as he continued to pick at his food.

"As I was saying, make sure everyone is polite and behaves. If it goes well, he said he is willing to merge with the company making our income grow impressively and we could officially mark this year as our most successful one yet. He has a wife and two sons. Please make them feel welcome, they are your age." Inu-Taisio said looking at me.

"Fine, but I aint gettin all soft on them." I said trying to sound as Inuyasha-like as possible.

"Thank you, honey" Izayoi said. I humphed as I picked at my food. The rest of the meal was silent with the occasional small talk.

* * *

When dinner was over, I went to Inuyasha's room and collapsed on the bed. I never knew how intimidating his family could be when they want to, with the exception of Izayoi and Rin. 'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing.' I thought as I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello"

"Hey, how was dinner with them?" I asked. I could hear him chuckle on the other end.

"Your family is so warm and friendly. They actually care about your day. They asked me how life was and actually listened to my answer." He said.

"Yeah, your life is so different from mine, your family was having a conversation about you, right in front of me. It was like there was a wall between me and your family. Is it always like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I usually ignore it, it is always the same 'don't compare me to what is not my equal' shit from Shesshy." He said, I could hear the sadness in his tone.

"Basically. Anything new happen during dinner?" I asked.

"Uhh, your Aunt is coming with your cousin and your mom wants me to buy them candy, but other than that, nothing new. You?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually, Some big business man is coming for dinner in two days and your dad is like really nervous about it, he says if it goes well, it would lead his company off the charts and bring in a lot of positive reputations on the media. He seems to really want this. He is also forcing me to meet his two my age." I said.

"Damn, so he actually did it." Inuysha said

"Who did what?" I asked.

"The thunder brothers father, he is a really strict and impossible to please business man, getting a meeting with him unheard of. Getting him to come over to dinner is impossible, if this works, we would go down in history as the first to charm him and his two sons who are going to take over the company in like a year or so." He said.

"Wow, so if this screws up, your family is dead social wise, but if this works, your family will become royalty in the business world?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Was all he said

"Good night, I want to go to sleep now and I get to go to sleep in a fucking big ass bed made of pure feathers and silk. Bye

"Bye. Make sure you pick me up tomorrow morning, I need your car, your mom asked about it, I said I rode with Sango and I will have my friend pick me up in it tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye" He said. I threw the phone on the dresser next to the bed and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**OK, I had the first chapter out for like a week and I got a lot of great reviews! Hope I get more great ones!**

**Next chapter will consist of either**

** Kags and Inu telling their parents and everyone about them body switching**

**~~~~~or~~~~~**

**Or some overly dramatic shit goes down with Kikyo and all hell breaks loose *gasp* wonder what eh bitch will do now :/**

**Tell me which one, or collide both together! Other ideas? PM or review it to me! **

**PS: The dinner shit is going down in the end of chapter 2 and all of chapter 3! Lots of twisted shit is going down that night! **

**Also...make sure you remember the whole thing about Kagome freaking out when it came to the blocked ID number it is important but not for a while! **

**-PH88**


End file.
